Episode 669
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Moving Castle! Executive Officer Pica Rises Up" is the 669th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Zoro, and Viola make their way up the castle, while Kin'emon and Wicca go down to the Toy House. The three encounter Pica, who fights them with his Ishi Ishi no Mi powers. At the Toy House, the Marines keep trying to attack Franky, who still prevails in the fight. Cavendish is dropped into the trading port and changed into a toy by Sugar. Usopp, Robin, and the dwarves make it to Sugar's chamber as Leo reveals his Tatababasco fruit, which they'll use to poison and KO Sugar. Leo makes his speech about how all the toys will turn back to normal after she's defeated, the dwarves cheering in excitement as Usopp tries to silence them. Long Summary As Luffy, Zoro and Viola advance through the castle, they notice that no guards are chasing them. At this moment, a face begins to form from the castle walls, getting bigger until it produces a full body. Viola curses as this stone monster is Pica of the Spade seat. At the Royal Palace, Luffy's group stands before Pica, an executive officer. Viola reveals that he has eaten the Ishi Ishi no Mi which allows him to merge himself with any type of rock and he has currently merged himself with the palace which is made entirely of stone.This allows him to control the entire palace. He then attempts to crush Luffy and his group between the walls of the palace. Meanwhile, at the Underground Factory, Usopp notes that toys just keep coming out of the Factory proving that Sugar is in the Factory. He then asks the Dwarves what the tentacle-like things that are connected to the tower are. They explain to him that the one in the center is a lift that leads to the palace while the pipe-like things are tubes that reach the Scrap Heap. It takes people and broken toys from various places and drops them into the Scrap Heap which is below the Officer Tower. Inside the Officer Tower, Cavendish is with Trebol and Sugar. Trebol tells him that he is in the Officer Tower which is a Factory-like room from toys are continuously spit out and that it is also known by another name. It is revealed that Trebol has eaten the Beta Beta no Mi. Trebol says that he will not listen to what a brat like him has to say. Cavendish orders Sugar to get the sticky substance by which he is bound off him, but she instead turns him into a toy and makes a contract with him without him even agreeing. The contract states that he will not harm humans and will bow to the orders of the Doflamingo Family. Almost immediately Cavendish loses his free will. Trebol states that now no one remembers who he is and now onwards he will, as a toy, have to work and die for Doflamingo. As a toy he is forced to work with the other toys to smuggle weapons. It is revealed that the other contestants who were taken to the infirmary were also made into toys and are being forced to smuggle weapons. Usopp, Robin, and their group of dwarves reach the room where Trebol and Sugar are located. The dwarves state that Sugar loves eating grapes. So their plan is to put a solid ball of the world's hottest spice, Tatabababasco, which they've made to look like a grape, into her basket of grapes. The seasoning is so spicy that when it was tested 50 times on the dwarves all of them fainted and 18 of them were on the verge of dying. Usopp tells Leo to go ahead and execute the plan and he will stay back and cover him although in his mind he intends to run away if the plan fails. Leo steps up to place the ball of Tatababasco into the basket as the other dwarves cheer him on. He says that when Sugar cries out, it will be the sign that all the toys will become human again and all their forgotten memories will return and the evil deeds of Doflamingo be brought to light and his true colors will be revealed to everyone! He shouts that he is going to save his friends and return the Kingdom back to King Riku. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Kin'emon and Wicca separating from the group is shown. **During the battle at the Toy House: ***The Marines and Senor Pink had an argument until Bastille stepped in and told them that Doflamingo and Issho came into an agreement. ***Franky briefly playing his guitar. ***The Marines using incendiary bazooka rounds against Franky. **A flashback of Cavendish being dropped into the scrap heap and subsequently abducted by Trebol is shown. *Luffy, Zoro, and Viola's initial confrontation against Pica is extended. **After Pica emerged, Luffy asked him if he was really human. **In the manga, Pica was only shown trying to crush the group by closing the walls in on them. In the anime, Pica tries attacking with a punch and stomp first. Luffy activates Gear Second and attacks with Jet Gatling, shattering Pica's stone body. Pica reforms and then tries to crush Luffy's group with the same attack from the manga. *Kin'emon appears without his beard when Zoro ask him to take care of Wicca. Site Navigation